


Alphabet prompt

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Let's call this my reimagination of how Terry finds the boys





	1. Chapter 1

A is for Addicted 

  
Mickey has lots of experience with addicts, being around them, borderline being one himself; However, now he had a clear understanding of what being dependent on something was like, and now it was too late to quit, he's never going to quit . He doesn't want to.

Even if he doesn't admit it to himself, he realizes, that he's addicted

He needed air. His brain begged for. But  _God_  it felt so good!

Addicted to Ian. Addicted to the wild kisses, and piercing bites,

"I'm addicted to you Gallagher"  he admitted against his lips.


	2. B is for believe

"Do you believe in aliens?" Ian asked taking another drink. The game has stared with just drinking and getting to know you but now they were drunk and the questions were starting to be ridiculous. "Fuck midaswell" Mick shrugged "not like there's anythin' to be scared about what they gonna do probe me? 'Magine their face when I like it" he laughed

"K Gallagher, you believe in ghosts?" Mickey asked "nah, Frank killed my great aunt Ginger  here and she hasn't haunted us yet"

"Mickey do you believe in superstitions?" Ian placed the bottle to his lips, Ian lost in how pornographic it looked, he wiped sweat from his brow. "Like black cats and Friday the thirteenth?" He asked "nah, maybe the whole don't walk under ladders but that just seems like common Fuckin'sense"

"Ian" Mickey smirked, fuck he was drunk, drunk on Ian, drunk on having fun, drunk on whatever the fuck they were drinking " _you believe in magic'_ " holy fuck Ian just heard Mickey Milkovich try and sing and there was a little butt wiggling, head bob too go along with it. "I believe in this magic elixir we call booze!" He cheered "I believe in magical possession because obviously that just happened cause you sang" Ian chuckled.

"Mickey" Ian cleared his throat "do you believe in us?"

Mickey didn't say anything, he leaned up and touched the side of Ian's amazing cheekbones, pushing their lips together. He pulled back neither moved for several heartbeats. Their eyes locked on each other "I'll believe in fate, in destiny, in the fucking cosmos. Because I believe we are the real good damn thing."


	3. C is for cuddling

 

"Gallagher I told you, I. Don’t. Cuddle." Mickey pushed Ian off him

Ian's face turned into a crooked smirk " yes, you also told me, you don't stay over, or that you don't talk about feelings, but we changed your mind on those things"

Ian strocked his hand through his Mickey's dark hair, trying to coax mickey to stay in bed. Mickey sighed "fine get yer ass over here" he instructed "I think that's normally my line" Ian teased "you want this fucking cuddle, shut up and get over here"

Ian scooted his ass to Mickey feeling his arms fall against his hip. Relaxing into the warmth of each other. Ian could feel Mickey leaning in smelling the top of his head. It's not more than five minutes before Ian can hear Mickey softly sleeping.


	4. D is for daddy dearest

D is for daddy dearest

He remembers being seven and his father giving him a black eye because his eyes had wandered at a boy for too long. He remembers thinking he deserved it.

He remembers being twelve when Terry threw the phone book at his head for giving the pizza guy too good of a tip. He remembers thinking he didn't even find the delivery guy that hot; but maybe he did like boys.

He remembers being sixteen and getting a whore for his birthday. He remembers hating it, but lied and told Terry what he wanted, what he liked.

But what he remembers most was yesterday. Terry walking in on he and Ian, naked in the living room, kissing.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you boy" Terry pointed his finger at Ian. "You ain't gonna lay a finger on him" Mickey stood up to his father fully exposed it was the first time in his life he wasn't scared of who he was, he wasn't going to back down from Terry this time.

"You ain't no fag." Terry reminded his son

"Actually I fuckin am, an' ya know what Terry, you fucked me up so bad, I'm the one that takes it in the ass" he barked. Terry screamed more homophobic slurs and profanity, knocked over the table raising a first towards Mickey. when Ian punched him in the ear. Ringing instantly filling his head, causing him to stumble back "and yer gonna get taken out by ah... What was it you called us... Oh right god damn AIDS monkeys" Ian jumped in defending Mickey's honour or some shit. "Why don't ya run to the alibi and tell your drunk friends that. And don't forget to mention I did it all while naked!" Ian smirked.

"Now fuck off Terry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's call this my reimagination of how Terry finds the boys


	5. E is for exercise

 

Mickey knew Ian was fit, fuck it's one of the first things he noticed about the kid, he had amazing biseps and he later learned great abs.

What he didn't realize is that being with someone who is active means they wake up at six thrity in the morning to go for a run; with no destination in mind, not to run away from something or someone but just to run, for the joy of it.

The thought was lost on Mickey. Running from the cops that made sense, or running any time Ian needed him. But running was not something he'd say was enjoyable. Feet hitting the pavement sweat forming everywhere. Didn't appeal to him

"But if you just came with me we could spend time together" Ian argued not understanding how Mickey could have such an aversion to exercise. Sure, its not easy but its not that bad! There's something to satisfying about taking care of yourself. "we wouldn't be spending time together I'd be watching you ass run away"

"Well that sounds fun for you too, watching me ass" Ian teased "just go for a fucking run with Carl you two got that whole army brat thing going on"

"I want to run with you!" Ian presisted "come on I'll make you breakfast afterwards" he bribed after some negotiations Mickey agreed

Damn that ginger and his long legs Mickey huffs. He keeps up to both their surprise. "Look at that you survived"

"Nah, too. soon. to tell" Mickey gasped "it's just a slow death"

"Oh but if die, I can't give you your prize" Ian said with a wicked grin

"I'm good, I'm good" Mickey straightened his posture. "Pretty sure this will count as two workouts" Mickey stated "so I think that means you owe me two breakfasts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started I thought I was just going to do a filthy alphabet but then I decided little glimpses of normal might be really cute. Let me know if you agree or if you just want smut.


	6. F is for FUCK U-UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J_Q suggested this hope it's what you wanted!

Ian trailed his finger across Mickey's knuckles "ya know you never told me about this" tapping at each letter "It's a fucking tattoo what's there to know" he responded in his usual growly tone.

"Yeah but there's a story. Like lips stupid little triangle, no one knows what that is" he laughed "actually this one time some tiny Christan lady thought it represented the holy Trinity...that was of course till she heard how we use the Lord's name in vein"

"So what is his triangle about?" Mickey asked now invested into the story "it's a Greek symbol about higher wisdom, and we all know how Lip thinks he's the smartest person in the room" Ian shrugged "but I wanna hear your story" he pushed into Mickey

"It's stupid... Maybe not as boring as that story but still Fuckin' stupid." Mickey warned

"It says FUCK U-UP I'm not surprised it's going to be stupid"

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey huffed "so I was like sixteen, no fourteen" Mickey tried to recall the facts of the story. "Terry had just finished beating the shit outta me for being too much of a pussy, I hadn't been bringing girls home and my brothers when they were my age they did so obviously I needed some sense knocked into me so I could go fuck a chick"

"I think that's a restaurant" Ian interjected hoping it would ease what was sounding like a painful memory.

"Ya wanna hear the story or not?" Mickey clearly not enjoying Ian's commentary. "So I didn't fuck enough girls, I didn't get into enough fights; not that I didn't get into any just not enough for terry. I didn't look tough enough, I was too short; like I can control how God damn tall I am" he sighed "so I figure the only way to look tough enough was to get a tattoo."

"Who's gonna tattoo a fourteen years old?" Ian asked "what the fuck you new here? it's Southside anyone drunk enough will do anything especially when you give them a wad of cash "so I said I wanna knuckle tats, and being stupid and fourteen I said I wanted it to spell sandwich" Mickey paused for Ian to finish laughing

"I'd shut up if I were you Gallagher if I wasn't here you'd have a giant tit tattoo in honour of Monica" Ian cleared this throat keeping the laughter down "so someone stopped you from giving people knuckle sandwiches for the rest of your life" Ian continued to try and keep a straight face. "Yeah decided to get fuck. It seemed fitting, fuck Terry, fuck me for probably-- definitely being gay, fuck being small, fuck being stuck in this hell hole, fuck the world a big ol' fuck you."

"And once one hand was done he decided to add U-UP because the whole time he was tattooing my knuckles I was yelling--screaming 'I'll fuck you up'"

"Now that doesn't surprise me at all" Ian admitted "now..." Ian leaned in and pressed his lips against Mickey's, "how about we use this tattoo as a suggestion, cause I wanna fuck you up, your..." Mickey kissed Ian hard. He knew how to take a dark memory and make new and better things from it. Now when Mickey looks at his hands he can think of ian seeing it as an command. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact in my home town we got a restaurant named lick-a-chick which is totally what I thought of when Mickey said fuck a chick
> 
> Also I totally made up lips tattoo reasoning. It is factual that triangle tats are associated with the holy Trinity and even the Greeks but I have no idea why Lip has the tattoo.


	7. G is for gambling

Mickey didn't have a gambling problem, he had a hate to lose problem, and a can't say no to Gallagher problem. So when Ian suggested they play poker he agreed. He was good at cards, he could easily wipe the floor with Ian.

"What kind of medic were you anyway?" Mickey  questioned, shuffling the cards and dealing them out.

Ian obviously not understanding , "What?"

"Don't you gotta give people bad news, and do it all nice and shit for the families?" Mickey asked

"What does any of this have to do with cards" still waiting to see Mickey's point drunken

Mickey shrugged "just saying you have a terrible poker face

Ian grinned "well how about upping the ante then?" Ian arched his eyebrow "what you got in mind Gallagher?" Mickey asked assuming he'd want to put actual money on the table, but to his surprise Ian answeres, "A little strip poker could be fun.

"If you want to be naked just take off your clothes no point in me kickin' your ass" Mickey teased

It wasn't even a half hour later, mickey was barefoot and shirtless. Ian had lost one sock.

"You're a god damn cheat!" Mickey barked gathering the cards Ian just tossed him "cheat, no con artist maybe" Ian smirked as Mickey had to lose his pants. He delt the cards out again

“tough break Mick, lost like you lost again now take them off!” Ian instructed after showing a full house and far too excited about it.

Mick had a nervous laughed in his throat "I ain't taken off my boxers "

“Oh, come, that's the game, that's what happens when you gamble some times you win, but as you can see most times I do"

Grumbling, Mickey  managed to wiggle out of his boxers without standing up.

“what not even a peek?" Ian pouted sliding his foot up Mickey's leg. “Fuck! What are you – oh!” Mickey became very aware of what is was doing, as the foot reached his crotch.

"You just have a bad hand and don't wanna lose" Mickey called him out 

"maybe" Ian shrugged "but would you rather see my cards or see what else I can do?

Mickey pondered for a moment leaning back enjoying the sensations running through his body "I think I should lose more often.” Mickey finally answered throwing his cards down, he had a royal flush he could have won, but losing was a better way of winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might just be a tease chapter since nothing happened...sorry?


	8. H is for hungry or horny

Men are always one of two things, hungry or  horny, and usually Mickey's  hungry when he first wakes up, but today Mickey was horny, it wasn't unusual for him to wake up with morning wood, but this morning he was looking for more.

 _Come ove_ r [message sent]

 _Good morning to you too._ [Message received]  
_You wanna do breakfast? [_ Message received]

 _Rather do you_ [message sent]

It felt like forever waiting for Ian to arrive, Mickey tried not to pleasure himself too much, it is after all why he called Ian to do this, otherwise he could have pumped one out in the shower.

"What took you so long?" Mickey asked as the red head stepped into his room "I asked if you wanted breakfast, you didn't give a clear yes or no, so I brought food with me"

"I thought I was pretty sure about what I wanted" Mickey reminded him "yeah, but I was already thinking breakfast and I thought say _or_ when you can say _and!"_ Ian removed items from his cloth tote. Strawberries, chocolate, etc

Ian crawled into bed, "lean back" he instructed opened a mason jar.

Warm chocolate sauce drizzled down onto Mickey's chest. Not hot enough to burn him, but definitely enough to cause him to arch his back and moan gritting his teeth.  He felt the dark fluid pool in his pale white navel, where Ian placed his beautiful pink lips, lapping it up.

"Delicious," Ian gazed up as he dripped more of the warm chocolate onto Mickey, this time adding enough for it to start seeping down Mickey's ribs, Ian again taking long licks to clean up his mess. Fisnlly he poured more starting at Mickey's hips. Mick gasped as his dick was hit with the warm chocolate.

  
Ian bent down and sucked the plump cock head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the warm goo trickling between the slit.

Ian popped off "did you want to try anything on me?" He asked "I got honey, or jam...just don't use the peanut butter" he instructed

"Why?"

"Cause I can't peanut butter my dick up your ass"   
Ian paused "get it, it's a joke cause I can jam my...ya know what never mind just turn around"

Mickey had to admit Ian was adorable and the added food was going to make this a quick experience. "Mick..." Ian started

"What" he barked "I had to do something waiting for your slow ass to get here."

Ian pleased to see Mickey had prepped himself lined up his cock, pressing inside. Mick moaned, hips jerking up into Ian's.

Ian thrusted quickly leaning his body forward, licking mickey neck were some rouge chocolate made its way. He could tell Mickey wouldn't last much longer, he moved into more powerful thrusts. It pushed Mickey over the edge, his passage squeezing around Ian's cock as he thrust a few more times before finally finding his own release. 

Mickey flopped over popping a strawberry into his mouth "you're a kinky fuck" he mumbled through his mouth full "what can I say I want my cake and eat it too"

"You holdin' out on me you got cake in there Gallagher?"


	9. I is for intriguing

 

**What Ian noticed**

1.  
Mickey is serious. All work and no play. Punching people, taking money, making a not so honestly living but Mickey is serious about every beat down, every dime he's making.

Ian wants to show him some fun. But how do you should someone like Mickey Milkovich fun? 

2.  
Mickey curses, but not just a little, every god damn word. It's like he uses the word _fuck_ like a comma. Half the time he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Hell he's tried to be nice to his sister telling her she had a nice dress on, but instead he says "that's a nice Fuckin'dress ya found bitch" which just didn't have the same sincere tone to it.

Ian realized he was turned on by the crass. Intrigued to have Mickey talk to him like that gave him a bit of a hard on.

 

**What Mickey noticed**

1.

Notsurprising Mickey was intrigued by the red flaming hair of Ian Gallagher, he feels like an idiot it's probably what everyone sees, and talk about.

But what intrigues him is his desire to run his fingers through it, pull it. Look down at it while he sucked his dick.

It's intriguing that red hair on Ian Gallagher was Mickey's realization that he was gay.

2.

Rolling over in the bed he drew the ginger closer, effectively spooning him from the back, his toned arms encircling an even more toned stomach.

He had done something he never thought he'd do; he stayed over and waking up looking into ians green-eyes was like a dream; one he didn't want to wake up from.

That was intriguing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Canadian in me wants to say sorry it's short, bit it's short and sweet and I kinda like it so I'm not really sorry


	10. J is for java

 

Ian rolled over and ran into a solid wall. It was warm, and smooth… He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

Mickey

It's not that they were living together, it just every night for the last two months they went to sleep together and woke up together. But it still took Ian  a minute in that morning haze to remember that mick was there, that he would be there, that he wouldn't run off or sneak off in the middle of the night anymore 

He leaned in kissing the side of his head, which caused Mickey to shift, slowing Ian got out of the bed, he knew from experience that mickey wasn’t really awake yet, and if he didn't wake on his own he'd be grumpy; as previous attempts at waking him for morning sex had ended up badly.

Mickey had to have coffee in the morning, before sex, before conversation there had to be coffee.

Ian made his way to the kitchen, he'd never been great at making coffee, pour water, pour beans, press button coffee. But apparently there was an art to it, the amount of scoops, how long it needed to  percolate for, adding milk giving it three quick stirs to ensure the milk distribution was right but no more than three stirs for then the coffee might start to cool off and no one wants piss warm coffee in the morning.

Waiting for coffee was boring, if they just splurged and got a Keurig it'd be ready by now. That God Ian could mindlessly scroll through his phone, pretending like he cared about the news or Instagram stories of celebrities he didn't know. Finally, the coffee was finished. He lifted the cup carefully and walked back to the bedroom.

He sat the cup on the bedside table near mickey and ran his fingers through his raven hair,that hed let grow a bit shaggy. It was a dangerous game to wake Mickey up, Ian had to do it in a way that seemed like it was his Ian while coaxing him out of his near dead state. 

“there's coffee" Ian enticed. He left the coffee, went to the washroom, showered and came back out to see Mickey propped up in bed with his phone and coffee

"You're up" Ian beamed.

"Yeah, coffee woke me up" he informed "I'd like to think I helped a bit, I mean the coffee didn't fucking walk up here"

“now that'd be something to wake up for" Mickey teased Ian arched an eyebrow. "maybe next time you'll have to make you're own damn coffee"

"Don't Fuckin' be like that you wanna come here and see how grateful I am  for it?" Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss. Mickey who usually slept in boxer was already naked obviously already having this plan in mind. Nothing like a nice cup of java to start the day. 


	11. K is for knight in shining armor

Ever since they were young Lip would read them stories. It was easier to live in a world of dragons, far off places, knights and all that, than the reality that their parents were shit who cared more about themselves than their own kids.

Age five:

It was the first time since Debs was born that they out of the house again, she just a baby. Fiona was holding her while the boys huddled together under the bridge, Fi knew they could go back home in the morning and Monica wouldn't be any the wiser that they ran off during the bender  
As long as Fiona was back in time to make breakfast; well lunch by the time Frank and Mon woke up.

"Lip tell me a story" Ian begged.

Lip agreed telling his kid brother a story would distract him from how cold it was getting.

"Once upon a time, there was this scranny kid who longed to be a hero, he trained, he got strong, and once day he wasn't so weak anymore. He heard a damsel in distress, fleeing through the water running from a hideous beast. With one fierce punch the best was knocked out "I had it under control" she informed her saviour...." Lip stopped Ian had already fallen asleep

"Past...hey" Fiona yelled "that's from Hercules" she caught him "so he hasn't seen it, and it got him to sleep didn't it, that was kinda the damn point Fiona" he rolled his eyes at his sister.

  
Age eight.

It was just Ian, Carl, and Lip, they separated the boys and the girls. Carl was already asleep, too young to know what the fuck was happening.

It was dark, the shadows seemed to move Everytime Ian tired to lay his head down to sleep "Lip" he whispered "will you tell a story?" He asked they both knew he was getting to old for them, especially now that Carl was here Ian was gonna have to step up and be a big brother to him like lip had been for him.

"Yeah ok" he huffed "so did I tell you the one about the knight in shining armor?" He asked "yeah yeah he rushes in saves the princess we've all heard it Lip" Ian sighed "yeah well smart ass this is a different story, this is the story of the knight with rusty armor." This seemed to get his brother attention.

Lip went in to explain that this knight, wasn't a very good knight at all, for as we all know the reason the knights all have shiny armor is that they haven't seen battle they haven't gotten soot on their beautiful metal.

But this knight, he was messy, he got down in the mud to fight off the dragon, he fought maybe battles between man and beast, he often saves the day in more obscure ways. He yelled to the princess to get off her lazyass and walk down the castle stairs since he had to do all the work of getting there and slaying the dragon, it was the least she could do

Ian liked that story.

Age eleven.

Ian tells the story of the knight in sooty armor to Carl "yeah, but does he like blow up the dragon? Or gut him from the inside out?" Carl didn't care about the story he probably didn't need it to feel safe, he would stab anyone who came near him or his brothers. but telling the story to Carl made Ian feel better, he'd grown to like that version on a knight, someone much more unconventional.

Age thirteen

Ian realized that some of lips stories may not have been completely made up, he soon realized the first story was Hercules, but it had resonated with him as a lanky kid, it's what drove him towards the military, to work out, to be a hero for someone.

It was when he met Mickey Milkovich he knew, without a doubt he was his knight in rusty soot covered armor. He was crass, he was rude, he got his hands dirty. It might be what drew him closer

Lip didn't know it but his stories lead Ian right into the arms of Mickey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I'm back and you're getting like three tonight!


	12. L is for lap dance

"What the fucking problem?" Ian asked, more whined. Slouching in his chair. "It's just a lap dance"

"You're fucked Gallagher" Mickey growled "I ain't doing it"

Ian gave his signature puppy dog eyes, but Mickey wasn't budging "come on, you like it when I do it" he reminded

"Yeah that's cause I get to grab your ass and watch you dance...if I do it, it means you gotta watch me move awkwardly to music" not being able to call what he does dancing

"Come here" Ian instructed, Mickey obied, he always does eventually. Ian turned up the music. "You just got to feel it in your hips" Ian explained placing his hands on Mickey's hips. Feel the music, go with it" he pushed on his left side than right till Mickey found the groove.

Soon Mickey's body flowed over Ian's leg as he straddled it. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Ian, one of two things would have happened.  
He would stop yelling about how stupid it was  
Or stop and just blow him right there. Because as much as he didn't want to admit it, dancing for someone you love is hot.

He rolled his shoulders following the tempo of the music like Ian had told him, his hips rotating in circles, his arms grabbing at the bottom of his own shirt, pulling it off over his head, tossing it toward Ian. He drew his arms up again this time reaching out to Ian. Dragging his nails along Ian's arms, a low moan escaped Ian's lips.

He could feel his cheeks becoming flushed with all the ideas he had for the ginger. He was going to have to look at him, he was going to have to touch him, this dancing did what it was suppose to; it for them hot.

Mickey rolled his hips into Ian's lap, their lips connecting, Mickey moved his face to nipple on Ian's earlobe, taking a deep breath to exhale I his ear, sending shivers through Ian. He can feel the excitement begging to be let out of Ian's pants, but Mickey holds out. Ian wanted this god damn dance he was going to have to wait till the song ended. Mickey enjoyed the tease of it.

Pushing his body against Ian's, thrusting, panting, both of their bodies aching for it

The last notes of the song lingered before stopping. The last of Mickey's control had ended, and now it was Ian's turn.


	13. M is for Monday

 

Mickey half stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of very strong coffee, and sat down at the table with bit and a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Not seeming to care what day of the week it was, surely he would have turned on Saturday cartoons if they were still good. Because obviously strolling out in his open bath robe it must be the week end.

"You know it's Monday right?" Ian asked looking very put together and much more awake.

"And?" Mickey asked some milk spilling out between his lips.

"Normal people have normal jobs like in offices or some shit and work Monday through Friday. Only leaving time to drink on Saturday and Sunday, therefore making  Monday unbareable"

"Beer...I should add beer to this so I won't know the pain of this Monday you speak of" Mickey teased, or at least Ian was hoping he was joking

"And I do work!" He proclaimed getting up walking over to Ian

"Oh yeah, like right now you're _workin'_ it?" Ian asked running his hands across Mick's bare stomach

"Like what you see, hmm?" Mickey grinned piercing his lips together.

"I am not easily distracted, unlike you I have to go to work"  Ian said, moving his hand lower. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Mickey laughed as he reached for Ian's neatly tucked in shirt and pulled them closer.

Mickey slammed Ian's body against the wall, sucking at his tongue, yanking the zip on his jeans down. He plunged his hands into Ian's boxers, stroking his hardening cock. His fingers stroking, up and down.

There was always a bit of fight for control with the two of them, and Ian wasn't so easily going to sit back, pushing himself off the wall, he pinned Mickey giving him a devilsh grin.

He sucked hard, eager now that he had the upper hand. Mickey's eyelids closed in response a moan escaping his lips.

"You're gonna be fuckin late" Mickey muttered as Ian did that thing with his tounge ignoring "Fuck" Mickey moaned as Ian swallowed him down

"I don't see why you hates Mondays" Mickey smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if it's short and a bit choppy is was a last minute change my original M was for murder and it was getting so good that I'm going to turn it into it's own fic so stay tuned for that


	14. N is for never

 

He’s said it several times now, and Mickey had either smiled or said, ‘me, too’. It’s getting to be a Thing, now. Ian wasn't too worried.

This was new to Mickey and Ian knew that. He'd spent his whole life engulfed in hate.

The only thing Terry loved was punching people. Mickey being his punching bag more than once.

Ian was sure Mickey loved him even if he could find the words.

He knew it in the text messages he left when they were apart always ending with I miss you.

When Ian drags him to a Gallagher party and how Mick looks for him even for no other reason than to see those beautiful green eyes, to know their ok.

After a good night kiss, how his breath would linger on the side of his head. The feeling it gave Ian in his heart and the calm in his mind he so often needed.

That the words don't have to be there because just being together was a promise of something real of passion and love.

***

For the longest time, Mickey typed every text with the words I love you but would quickly backspace thinking that wasn't the right way to say it for the first time.

For the longest time, Mickey had watched Ian when he interacted with his family, how much love they had, how much he wanted this world how much he couldn't say I love you in a public setting.

For the longest time, Mickey always made sure he was the last one to go to sleep so he could watch Ian sleep, how peaceful he was, how much love he felt in his heart, how he just wanted to share him awake and profess all love right then and there in the middle of the night.

"Ian" Mickey glanced over at the beautiful Adonis next to him "I love you, too"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe more accurately n is for never say never ...


	15. O is for origami

Mickey rarely sits still, he fidgets. Even when he’s relaxed. He plays with his cigarettes, running them through his fingers, pens the same thing,

Ian assumed he did it to keep busy, or to keep himself focused, or to keep himself always moving because growing up with Terry meant learning to have incredibly quick reflexes. 

So, Ian decided to introduce him to the art of origami, he’d had to do it when he was in the psych ward, it was suppose to calm their minds or some shit. 

It started just as Ian assumed Mickey would take to something like this. Lots of paper cuts which lead to an obscene amount of cursing, which lead to Mickey declaring "this is fucking stupid, I'm not a god damn child I shouldn't have to do arts and crafts"

Yet he didn't stop. It kept his hands busy, it kept his mind off any shit going on. Soon Mickey started to focus and of course learned to master the beautiful cranes, then he moved on to what he  deemed cooler things like dragons, a spider, he even once made a unicorn cause he thought they were fucking cool with a damn horn to stab people.

Ian starts seeing them left around all over the place but the one that got to him the most was in his wallet, "seriously Mick, my money?" He yelled

One night Ian came home to a trail of them, Mickey must have kept all his cigarette boxes cause he turned them into two guys fucking, Ian followed the trail of men fornicating to find Mickey waiting for him

"I thought of something else I wanna do with my hands tonight" he smirked 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So special thanks to J_Q who suggested it and I think we both thought this was just going to be Mickey angry and cursing but I thought this might be cuter.  
> Also special nod to J again for unicorns are fucking cool which she also mentions in a fic.


	16. P is for panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

P is for Panic attacks

It’s nearly four in the morning, Ian  is pacing in the bathroom, his plans sweating, his breathing jagged and he can’t get the tremors under control. He falls to the floor curling his long body into a ball. It's a panic attack.

Mickey, had shifted out of a deep sleep when Ian had left the bed but now that he wasn't back in what Mickey assumed was the appropriate amount of time to take a piss he slipped his groggy self out of bed and sat down just outside the closed bathroom door. "Ian... I'm here" he said softly.

He had learned that doing what he wanted wasn't always what Ian needs in these moments; Mickey always wanted to swoop in to kiss him and hold him tight, tell him to calm down that  everything was alright because he was there. But that's not what Ian needed. What he needed was to not feel like he was being a bother, and being told everything was fine when it felt like it was falling apart was not helpful. that as much as a hug would be great it would also feel too constricting at this point.

So Mickey waited. He hummed while he waited, it was also a good non intrusive way to let Ian know he was infact still there.

Eventually, the door opened, he was past the tremors, he still had trouble catching his breath,  tears filled eyes Mickey took no time as he moved quickly across the small space that separated them. Taking Ian into his arms. 

Ian leaned in feeling the warmth and love of Mickey's chest, he listened to the sound of his heart, it was his guidance system to get his own breathing under control. He's starting to falls asleep, the attack now at bay. As he's snuggled comfortable against Mickey. 

Mickey will do everything in his power to show Ian how much he is loved. How much he is not a burden how much he is in this the good the bad and the ugly of it all. Because their love is stronger than this. 

  
****

When it sneaks out, it transforms into nervous habits. Nail biting. Foot tapping. Running fingers through hair.

If someone was to look close enough, they would have seen it in all the unanswered texts, the never going out, what seems like a normal experience completely derailing the day.

It's the feeling of a snake slithering up his back, clamping its jaws shut where his shoulders meet his neck.

Mickey assumed this was just normal because when you're raised by an abusive drunk prick. Being woken up in the middle of the night by screaming, things breaking. By his sister begging for help, which of course he runs to her rescue to take her beating for her cause Terry is always worse on Mandy, probably cause she's too much like their mother. 

Being told you're not good enough, you're a bad son, you're a waist of space. Terry's words turned into Mickey's thought   
_You're fucked up, there's something wrong with you. You're not good enough for Gallagher. You ruin everything._

Sometimes panic attacks aren't loud, sometimes people don't notice, sometimes the body just freezes For Mickey they happen then he gets too much in his head, when he's too stressed.

"You ok?" Ian asked

Mickey shugged "just don't think I'm good enough for you" he sighed

"That's why I love you" Ian informed him "you always keep trying to be good enough, but you're fucking perfect" he leaned over kissing Mick softly.

"I know you worry, but I'll be here to tell you, you don't need to be"


	17. Q is for quickie

“Yes!!!!” Carl shouts, jumping up from his place on the couch, arms waving in the air. “In your face Iggy!" Apparently the two of them had made bets on everything regarding the super bowl  from actual game play to stupid little things such as:

What will the coin toss be?  
How long will the national anthem be?  
Who will be the one to cry during a Superbowl  commerical?  
How many commercials will Payton Manning be in?  
Will Bill Belichick wear a hoodie during game?

  
And Carl had just won that last one. “Shuddup pint-size and get down from that couch he didn't wear the hoodie it's not like you predicted world peace" Iggy grumbled he was definitely a sore loser.

“Ya could all shut it so I can hear the damn game" Mickey's voice yelled over them

“So, who the hell do we want to win?" Mandy asked taking a sip.of her beer, she knew she didn't care what the answer was she just knew it was going to start another bicker

“If Lip or carl ask, the Patriots, but the eagles have my vote” Ian whispered

“I personally couldn’t care less,” Mandy added "I'm here for the booze"

“well I kinda wanna jump in and take these two idiots' money" Lip smirked as Iggy and Carl

“not going to happen Lip, he's like a math wizard" Carl informed Iggy "I think that might make taking his money more fun, you're in!" Iggy stupidly agreed

“TOUCHDOWN!” Mickey howlered louder than all their conversation. "I don't think k I've ever heard Mickey this loud, I mean this loud and happy" Fiona added

“There are only two things mickey loves more than the football, and that's guns and Ian Tonight he has all three" Mandy informed her "don't you mean two?" Fiona questioned not seeing any guns "nah, Mickey's always packing" is grinned sitting into Mick's lap"

"Oh fuck" Fiona turned her head "damn right" Mickey agreed kissing Ian "now move your big head I can't see the game" carefully nudging Ian further back into the chair.

Back there Ian twirled his fingers through Mickey's hair playfully tugging on his ear, every so often Mick would reach his hand back and swat him away like a fly  
  
"Stop that" he hissed "can't" ian shook his head "I need you" he whispered into Mickey's ear sending shivers through his body. "Not now!"

"Soon?" Ian plead

"Half time" Mickey agreed

It's the two minute warning. Ian could barely keep his hands off Mickey, his hand sliding up Mickey's back, scratching down. Mickey stretched his next from side to side trying to focus on the last moments of the game.

Mandy's not paying attention she's playing some stupid game on her phone, Fiona offered to get the food ready so she was out in the kitchen which left lip Carl and Iggy trying to tally up their scores. And prepare for the half time bets

The moment the whistle blows Mickey stands up "I'm gonna take a piss" he declared. Ian didn't wait much more than fifteen seconds before following

Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall of the bathroom, his fingers undoing the button on mickeys jeans in record time, he dropped to his knees.

"Damnit, Gallagher we're going to get caught." He cussed, not that he cared to stop as Ian tugged Mickey's jeans and underwear down. You wanna complain or do you want me to give you a blow job?" Ian asked  "fuck, can't I do both? and blow me? I want you to fuck me" he informed him 

"All that touching me, when you thought no one was looking, breathing in my ear, fuck" Mick huffed as Ian put the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked.

"God, you're so fucking good at that."

  
All this talk was getting Ian more excited than he already was. "Damnit" Ian popped his head up "why the fuck did you stop?" Mickey asked clearly close to cumming

"I gotta fuck ya" Ian informed him. Mickey didn't argue. 

 Ian's hands  gripped Mickey's hips, panting, sweating, he slowly aligned himself, pushing himself in, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

This was a quickie but Ian had to have a bit of room to tease, and to do things right.

Finally having himself fulling inside Mickey he pushed in all the harder and the sweat that was coating their bodies started to be all that he could smell, and it was intoxicating. Mick arched himself just enough to have Ian ride his prostate.

Ian gritted his teeth his voice rough and sexy  "Fuck. God. Yeah.” he wrapped his and around Mick's very enlarged dick, it was the last straw for Mickey he was going to come.

Ian stayed there a moment before releasing himself from Mickey "fuck out family is down stairs he reminded him as he put his legs back in his pants "then maybe you should have been a little more quiet" Ian teased turning on the water splashing his face

"Fucker" Mickey grinned before walking out of the bathroom

The two came down the stairs everyone around the table eating nachos and beers. Carl looked up

"who bet Mickey and Ian were gonna do it?" He yelled

Everyone raised their hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J_Q suggested quickie ...anyone else see all this demand!! *Kisses* I tease cause I care 
> 
> Happy super bowl day!


	18. R is for rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens it's just words you've been warned

Mickey, who is not known to be the first one up, was awake, coffee in hand, he had turned their old green lazy boy chair around to face the window. It was raining, and the roll of thunder was far in the distance the Strom was coming, and he enjoyed watching it roll in. The sky turning grey, so dark it's almost black in some spots, but it's daytime. The sun trying to fight it way through the last remaining blue sky and white clouds, it's a fight it will soon loss.  


The wind caused the windows to rattle, one of the 'fun' things about living in an old house. It's not loud it's not even all that strong just enough to add a different sound throughout the house.

There was something comforting, just listening to the tapping on the window as it became closer, louder Turing into a pitter-patter. Watching people scurry outside to find shelter as the clouds spat out their beads of water. The rainfall became heavier.  It sounded like the buzzing of angry bees.

Then the sky shook with the cry of the thunder. That was Mickey's favourite part. As a kid the sound of thunder was actually comforting, because his child mind decided that the thunder sounded like getting a betting, and thunder was louder than anything he heard from Terry, so if the sky could survive thunder, he could survive Terry.

Ian stired awake sometime after, lazily. Mickey was soon greeted with the warmth of Ian's lanky arms drapping down his chest "morning" Ian kissed the side of his face. Before stealing Mick's coffee cup taking a long needed sip.

He felt too lazy to even get dressed, staying only in his plaid pyjamas pants. Waking up and it still being dark messed with him, he felt lethargic, he felt unmotivated. He couldn't go out for a run, running became part of his recovery it made him feel like himself which with meds is always hard to feel.

Ian nuzzled closer to Mickey, he also felt like himself the closer he was to him. 

Ians head rested against Mickey's chest, slowly rising and falling with his breathing as they lay tangled together. Mickey dragged his fingers absentmindedly across Ian's arm.

Mickey could spend the day like this, it's quiet, it's beautiful, it's the happiest he's been, watching this storm, having Ian, he felt safe. He wouldn't spend the rainy day any other way.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you nothing happens sorry?  
> But when you have Raine in your name ya gotta go with rain for R


	19. S is for singing in the shower

 

_He's not even a morning person, so why is he up this early?_

Right, because Gallagher is  a morning person. It was the same everyday. Ian would slink out of bed trying not to wake Mickey; which he always did. Mick was able to drift back to sleep until Ian came back from his  run. The sound of the  shower, the creek of the old shower door opening, but if none of those things woke him up, it was the sound of Ian singing in the shower; which was the best part of listening to Ian  puttering around. 

His voice rang with echoes, bounching off the ceramic tile.

Ian had the most eclectic varity of music, singing everything from Queen Bohemian Rhapsody; where he felt the need to sing all the voicals and the guitar solo To some song Mickey had never heard of like one about a pocketful of sunshine, like how the fuck do you have a pocket of sunshine?

Today was no different Ian began his preformance. Mickey had heard the song before, crazy by some guy named gnarly something

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_  
_There was something so pleasant about that place_  
_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

Mickey could honestly get lost in the sound of Ian's voice. He took an upbeat song, and slowed down the tempo it sounded sexy. The sound of the water splatting down the difference between it hitting the tile and hitting Ian's skin. Laying in bed Mickey could picture Ian's tones body, the beads of water resting on his skin, the steam filling the room.

With three swift motions Mickey was in the bathroom, opening the door startling Ian "sorry, keep going" Mickey hummed inhaling the heat of the shower. running his hands along Ian's arms  
Watching the water fall between their skin.

Mickey let out a soft moan as he  meet Ian's lips for a kiss, threading his fingers through the Ginger's soft hair. Ian smiles against Mick's lips "this is unexpected"  as he trailed his hand down to cup his ass.

Mickey lowered his body, Ian's hands grip his drenched hair adding pressure to Mickey's scalp guiding him to where they both know he's going. Mickey's mouth slides down Ian's shaft and the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat, Ian's grip became tighter

Mickey doesn't mind, he likes it when it's little rough.

Ian could feel mick humming, the vibrations across his cock caused him to throw his head back, bracing himself agisnt the cool tiles. He gasped.

Mickey took this as an invitation to suck harder. Ian mumbled something unintelligible, curses probably, fingers pulling at Mickey's hair.

Ian mumbled  "I love you"  his eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes focused on the sound of the water, and mickey as he feverishly suck him off.

It was unexpected, to say the least; Ian knew he was going to finish soon, Ian trembled slightly as he tried to keep steady, Ian jerked hard and moaned as he grabed mickeys head and finished  into his mouth.

***

Like every morning, the shower door creaked opened the water began to fall, soon song filled the room along with the steam

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._  
_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._  
_Oh, oh whoa_

Fuck, Mickey was happy. Before now he never sang in the shower.


	20. T is for touch

Mickey's not used to it, well, he's gotten use to some of it -- The hugs, the spooning, but not the fucking hand holding in public, it's a pointless deminstration of dominance and ownership, and who the fuck is comfortable walking like that?

Mickey doesn't like to be touched, people have no concept of personal space, they want to touch you for their own well being not yours.

But Ian's got some ideas about all sorts of touching... 

He started, with his lips on the back of Mickey's neck. Ian's breath causing the small hairs of his back to rise. Ian's fingers followed the curves of Mick's hip bone

His tounge slowly licked up Mickey's shoulder , nibbling on his ear. Mickey welcomed the sharpness of Ian's teeth, as they clamped down on the soft flesh of his neck, 

Mickey loved Ian's touch. He knew Ian's hands, every soft delicate diget, every sharp nail. The feel of his tounge, lips and teeth.

But today Ian had more in mind.He drew a feather out of the dresser drawer. "What the fuck is that for?" Mickey asked, naked on the bed "it's a sensual thing, you'll see" Ian smiled as he dragged the feather from Mickey's hip and up to her ribs. Ian made repeated circle with the feather around Mickey's nipple causing him to squirm. "That tickles" Mickey informed him, but it wasn't quite a tickle sensation, whatever it was, he liked it.

Pleasure denied could be pleasure enhanced, if done right, and Ian definitely knew what he was doing. The feather, the light touches, the licking, it was all fucking hot and Mickey couldn't take much more of it. How could this be so hot with so little touching

"Fuck, just fuck me" Mickey grunted

"Fine, turn around, but you aren't finishing that fast" Ian informed him.

Mickey shuddered, his legs threatened to give out on him. Ian's tongue moved in and out of him.Mickey's hands tightened grapping fistsfulls of  sheets; Mickey could feel a grin spread across Ian's lips 

Ian's tounge probed deeper, Mick's back curved in pleasure as his hips moved back towards the source of his pleasure.

His cock was hard and heavy, begging for more and begging it to be over. His heart pounded with excitement as he felt Ian shift up onto his knees.

 Ian's hands gripped Mickey's waist and taking the control of the way their bodies move together. The pace became faster and harder; exactly how Mickey likes it.

It's too much, Mickey could barely hold on through Ian's thrusts, and he climaxed first.By the time Ian had finished, Mickey felt as if his arms were going to collapse.

The two flopped onto the bed, Ian moved his had to trace along Mickey's arm "don't Fuckin' touch me" he informed "com'on ya liked it" Ian nudged it was true, Mickey loved every damn touch the ginger had to offer. "yeah that's before my damn legs felt like jelly, and the feeling of electricity running through my veins at every breath you have on me." Mickey rolled over placing a cigarette between his lips. Ian nuzzled in closer.

Fuck it, Mickey thought he loved every touch Ian wanted to offer. He draped his arm around Ian. Closing his eyes, inhaling his cigarette. "Don't Fuckin' touch my cigarette though" he mumbled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T was suppose to be for takeout, but i felt you all needed more I've teased you the last few chapters.


	21. U is for unexpected date

 

He doesn't do romance, it's not in his DNA. But everyone; and he means every damn person in his life, keep telling him he needs to do a great big romantic gesture for Ian. Cause Ian is the best damn thing that ever happened to him, he deserves flowers, restaurants, damn near anything that costs a fortune. But those things make Mickey feel weird.

Here are some flowers I thought they were so pretty they should die so you can have them so you know I care. That's bullshit bot to mention ya can't just go into someone's garden and take them; well you can and he has but people are fucking picky about a damn plant. And buying them at a store is a rip off they know the only reason someone is buying flowers is cause they wanna fuck or they fucked up so they can charge whatever they want and you'll pay it.

Restaurants are no better, snooty waiter, pretentious food,He always looks and feels out of place and he has no desire to do something to make someone else happy if he has to feel like shit doing it.

He had to agree Ian did deserve something. But it was going to be on his terms

He had it all planned out; he was going to make dinner for the two of them. Sure previous experience would have told people that Mickey Milkovich doesn't know how to cook, he did once read the back of the frozen lasagna box and thought it told him it would only take twenty minutes to cook; needless to say they didn't eat the frozen brick of cheese and noodles.

But this time Mickey practiced he searched the web for something easy he discovered you can fancy the shit out of ramen noodles by just adding  a rotisserie chicken and some veggies

But best laid plans; especially for Mickey rarely work out.

Ian was working Mickey had everything ready, the pot boiling for water the vegetables cut -- when the lights flickered before hearing a tick and everything went silent.

"Fuck"

He destroyed the kitchen looking for anything to make a meal out of.

Nothing.

"Fuck"

In that moment the door swung open "Mickey?" Ian's voice rang "I brought Chinese food"

"Good cause there's nothing in this damn house" mickey informed him as he grabbed the white plastic bag "it'll do..." He muttered to himself walking into the living room placing the takeout on the coffee table as he picked up a blanket

Ian smirked at him and asked, “What are you doing?” as mickey laid a plaid blanket out on the floor.

"Improvising," Mickey  answered. "I plaid a damn romantic dinner for you and damnit it's gonna happen" He stormed off, returning later with some candles

"What’s the occasion?" Ian asked as he criss crossed his long legs on the mat.

"Well it was just suppose ta be so ya knew I loved ya...Now I'm taking advantage of the atmosphere, black out, candles, booze.." Mickey grab them beers "sorry take out isn't that romantic" he placed all the small white boxes on the floor "I like it" Ian smiled opening sweet and sour chicken balls.

"You know, I always wanted to have a picnic that ended up laying naked on the blanket," Ian inputted randomly.

"Oh really? Well, I can’t deny you, your dreams now can I?" He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Mickey trails his fingers under Ian's shirt, his nails scraping along the his muscular body. his tongue still tasting Ian's. They moaned against each other's lips.

Suddenly the lights flickered.

"Turn the lights back off" Ian instructed as he took off his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber when I said T was for takeout, I still liked the idea so I made it U


	22. V is for Valentine

Mickey hated Valentine’s Day. A made up holiday to spend money on shit, if you're gonna fucking love someone tell them every god damn day not just once when society forces you to. 

But maybe he also hated Valentine's day because he never had anyone to spend it with. 

After ten minutes of staring at all the pink and red decorations at the store, he left agreeing with his pervious thoughts that this was stupid. All those different boxes of chocolate shaped like hearts; all looking ridiculous,and cheesy. 

Walking in the door a familiar smell fills his nostrils. "You order pizza?" He asked. Pizza wasn't really romantic so he was already In a better mood

On the way to the kitchen, he realized something was different the table was set with a white tablecloth; he didn't even realize they owned one. Underneath that were candles, two plates, and a pizza, made into a shape of a heart. 

Fuck it was sappy and a little romantic for Ian to make the pizza. Ian didnt have to do much to show how much he loves Mickey “Happy Valentine’s Day”. Ian smiled 

“You made me a pizza" Mickey grinned 

“Yeah, I know you aren't into holidays but I-” Ian was cut off by mickey grabbing his waist giving him a passionate kiss

"I know I hate--well everything, but I know you don't so.." Mickey took out a small box from his pocket.

With suspicious eyes Ian opened it. 

"Mickey..." 

"What is it?" He asked pulling the dog tags from the soft velet pillow they rested on 

"It seems real fucking stupid now, that's what it is"

"Don't ruin this moment Mickey" Ian placed the long chain around his next

"It's dog tags cause you know you're all yes sir, military man" Mickey made a half ass salute "but the bumpy lines... That's like my voice sayin' I love you" he sniffed tryin' to stay manly 

"How did you get this?" 

"One of those stupid pushy lady's standing in a cubical in the mall did it, they hook wires up and listen to ya and the machine sees the words or somethin" listening to Mickey's words he ran his finger around the [soundwaves](https://www.google.ca/search?q=soundwave+dog+tag&client=ms-android-google&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiu683XsKTZAhUBS2MKHTk3B6UQ_AUIESgB&biw=412&bih=604&dpr=2.63#imgrc=rvlK8hbjLuTdDM:&isa=y)

"It's god damn perfect" Ian glanced up at him "I mean the gift is perfect, you're discription needs some work" he let a grin sneak across his face 

"Yeah, well happy valentine's day. I love you. Not that I need a damn holiday to tell ya that Gallagher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get word links to work fingers crossed


	23. W is for whining

Mickey can't remember the last time he's been sick. It's not that he takes care of himself; he's never seen a vitamin a day in his life, fuck exercise, and alcohol and cigarettes just taste too damn good. But it's been years since he's even had the sniffles. 

So when he woke up that morning he didn't notice the symptoms. He thought he was just hungover, as he glanced into bathroom mirror the bags under his eyes, didn't send up any red flags. He attempted to drink some water, his throat was dry and itchy. He felt dizzy and lightheaded through his shower. He stumbled out wrapped a towel around his waist and went to look for clothes.

“You look like shit.” it wasn't Ian's usual good morning words to him.

“mornin' ta you too fucker"

His boyfriend smiled and kissed the side of his head, Mickey frowned "I didn't think we drank so  much, why the fuck do I have  the mother of all hangovers?" He grumbled

“Seriously?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows "we didn't drink, you're sick" Ian informed him "fuck you, no I'm not" he coughed "cover your fucking mouth.” Ian barked 

" I ain't sick.”

Mickey cleared his throat, and again "throat sore?" Ian asked with a smirk "it's cause you're sick

" Ian told him again "no it's probably cause I try to fit all nine inches of you in my mouth" he barked, that turned into a coughing fit.

Ian's lips pierced together the corners turning down trying to swallow a grin.

“just go to bed, I swear you'll feel better" Ian near begged. Mickey grumbled some curses under his breath before deciding that maybe, maybe Ian was right.

Ian thought to make soup when he heard an undeniable sound, followed by the toilet flushing. Mickey was definitely sick now. "You okay?” Ian asked as he leaned against the bathroom door

Mickey  just moaned before leaning over the toilet bowl to dry-heave. "I think I got the plague" he groaned "no you have the flu, don't be so dramatic"

"My head might explode" he moaned "well don't let it, that'll be a bitch to clean up" Ian joked "I'm dying and you find it funny?" Mickey bellowed

A few hours later, Mickey was bundled up in their bed, nursing the cup of hot toddy he made, which was more whiskey than anything else. He was also whining loudly about every single thing he could think of, his head hurt, his joints hurt, his throat still hurts, "Ian" he whined "I'm sick" 

"I know" Ian nodded it wasn't the time to say I told you so, but he would later.

Ian shifted to let mickey go to sleep. "Don't go!" He whined "you're falling asleep" Ian informed him "but I want company" Mickey didn't mean for that to sound as sad and pathetic as it didn't "you want company while you sleep?"

"I'm complicated, you should know that by now Gallagher" Mick gave a sleepy smile

“I love you.” mickey sniffled

"I love you too" Ian snuggled back into the bed.


	24. X is for xenogeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenogeny- the supposed production of offspring totally different from the parent
> 
> Cause you all probably thought I'd do something simple like x-ray or xylophone

Mickey sat in the old green recliner chair, a beer in hand; and it definitely wasn't his first nor would it be his last.

He was stewing, which never went well for him, the anger building with every thought.

"Mickey!" Ian's voice rang through his ears. As he looked up he realized it probably wasn't the first time Ian had called out to him "whatdya want?" He snapped. It was Ian he didn't mean to yell at him, the one person to fucking care for him.

"I wanna know what the fuck is going on with you" aian felt being blunt was the best way to get through to Mickey at this point

"It's a fucking cycle, ya can't get out of it"

"Get out of what? Southside?" Ian asked concened for Mickey's well being, it was the middle of the afternoon and he was shit faced after all. "nah the cycle of bullshit, and violence" Mickey corrected "I'm fucking just like Terry"

"That's not true and you damn well know it" Ian tried to keep his voice level and calm.

His father wasn't dead yet, but he midaswell be, no one acknowledged his existence anymore.

And yet his father was always there, just behind his everyday thoughts.

Like how he walked into a room and people noticed, people feared it. How they walked on eggshells and never to close, keeping a protective bubble around them to not upset him for fear of what could happen next.

Just like Terry

How he was drunk mid day, how he didn't give a fuck that he was drunk, and that all he cared about was getting another beer. That he had no where to go, cause he didn't work or provide.

Just like Terry

How he had this anger in him, that was released when he his something, that anger that made him hate people, distrust people.

Just like Terry

"Mickey" Ian's voice became more athoritative "look at me" he instucted "you are a far better man than Terry ever could be" Ian sat on the corner of the coffee table, he held onto both arms of the chair keeping Mickey in place.

"You have Mandy, fuck you could probably even count Iggy. Who both love you, and would come if you needed them. And not out of fear like they did with Terry but because they honestly care about you, and because you are better at being a leader in that family because you care for them   
Nothing like Terry"

Ian's green eyes scanned over Mickey's face seeing if any of this was sinking in

"You love, that's it,you just love, you feel, and care, and have compassion for those you call family you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, or your sister, because family protects.   
That's nothing like Terry"

Mickey's blue eyes finally made contact with Ian.

"You are not the person your father wanted you to be, you are not the person you think you are. You are different from you father in everyway."

"Gallagher." Mickey finally spoke "the reason I'm not Terry is because of you" he leaned forward pressing a light kiss on Ian's lips.

"Plus you're fucking gay and that's definitely nothing like Terry" 


	25. Y is for yoga

Y is for Yoga

Mickey bent over and winced in pain "why the fuck are we here" he hissed looking over at Ian; . Who was swift and elegant, and of course had the body to be on a granola yoga magazine. And of course he could do every pretzel like move. He rolled his eyes before returning to some stupidly named pose; wind-removing? Or maybe he'd just made that up cause it looked like everyone bending over to fart.

"You said you'd do this" Ian whispered back. Ian did yoga every day, it was something about the calm and clearing his mind helped with the bipolar. And Mickey had to agree when is did yoga it didn't look as gay hipster, which everyone else in this room looked like.

"Well I thought you said Yoda!" Mickey corrected

"Now take a deep breath and move into triangle pose" the robotic sounding calm woman at the front instructed. Mickey waited to see what ian did them copied that, sticking one arm up in the air like an idiot and one arm down attempting to touch his front foot.

"What the fuck is Yoda?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows, taking Mickey to yoga was not relaxing, if anything it was really taking away his concentration.

"Whoa, stop, shut the fuck up up" Mickey bolted up "you don't know Yoda, you've never seen starwars?"

"Shhh" the hipsters with their judgmental faces stared at him.

"Oh my God Mick, are you a closeted Geek too?" Ian chuckled while trying to maintain position "go fuck yourself!" Mickey barked "star wars is a classic, fuck even Mandy and Iggy have seen it"

“Ok try not to move everyone, Relax, Breathe with me inhale 1,2,3 and hold thst pose, and breathe out 1,2,3.” she was obviously trying to ignore them and talk over the yet maintaining her calm and at peace deminor.

"...Sure Mandy watched it for the ewoks, she wanted her teddy bears to be able to kick ass, and Iggy watched it for the gold bikini, but yeah we all watched it" Mickey informed Ian

"Ok" Ian gritted his teeth. "Just finsh the yoga and you can torture me with this yoda shit you're going on about" 

"Next we are going to transition into downward facing down" the instructor announced

" Look Mick, finally a pose you can do" Ian mocked

"Do or do not, there is no try" Mick quoted Yoda. "Oh and tomorrow, I'm namastay-ing my ass in bed"

"As long as it's doing downward facing dog!" Ian winked 

 


	26. Z is for Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mess with J_Q

"I don't give a fuck, mark it on the God damn calendar 'on this day Mickey gave zero fucks'" he yelled at Ian "I aint doing this anymore." Mickey sounded exacerbated tried of all this.

"Mickey, this is about us, it's something about us why can't you care about it?" Ian who had tried to be calm through this temper tantrum was now starting to lose his cool. "Just do whatever the fuck you want Gallagher"

"You say that now, then tomorrow you'll just bitch about the choices I made." Ian pointed out, which was probably close to the truth.

"Fine" Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose "but ya not gonna like it" his glance met Ian's. "I say those ones" he waved his arm carelessly and lopsy "those ones?" Ian followed Mick's hand "they're brown" his face looked disgusted

"So? Ya got a problem with bown?" Michey said far too loud for Ian's liking people were going to start to stare. "For plates yeah I do, you'll tell me it looks like I served you food on a shit platter" Ian grumbled. Mixkey laughed 'shit platter' yeah that sounded like something he'd say.

"How about these?" Ian asked picking up a set of yellow plates "if you thought I'd say shit platter with the brown ones I might call this piss"

"Fine, this?" Holding up blue plates "fine" Mickey shurgged "like I said no fucks given"

"Yeah right, the day you stop given a fuck about things is the day I stop fucking you" Ian declared; or maybe threatened "hey I'll have you know people think I don't give a fuck about a lot of shit" Mickey defended himself "yeah those people don't know you" ian leaned in and kissed the side of his face. Mickey sighed and bit his lip, Ian had a point, "if I agree to be helpful does that mean sex later?"

"Isn't there aways sex later?" Ian laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this feel like the rest of the world ive created but I liked the idea that it seemed like they were in a real big argument just to find out it's about buying plates! Cause they are all domestic they need plates! It's Z I thought this would be more climatic and it's not *sigh* we will see if this is the end or the start of numbers haha

**Author's Note:**

> 25 more mini fics coming your way feel free to add a suggestion for the next letter otherwise I'll be posting these small fics as fast as I can.


End file.
